1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to night lights and more particular relates to a night light comprised of an image in a frame illuminated by back light to provide a night light.
2. Background Information
Night lights come in a variety of forms. Some include illuminated images such as a standard night light having an image in a frame that attaches to a standard incandescent bulb.
One such device is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,424 of Brady issued Apr. 22, 1997. In this device, a standard night light having a plug for insertion in a socket has an opaque frame that includes a bayonet connection for snapping over an incandescent light acting as a night light.
A variety of other devices for providing night lights with displays are also available. However, many of these devices display either very crude images or are comprised of a diagram formed by a number of lights. The problem with these devices is the heat and radiation from the light can damage any image mounted in a frame, therefore, present devices are in the form of either small devices with a single bulb or devices that are illuminated around the frame. Light and heat generally cause a deterioration of images. Therefore, it is difficult to form a standard picture frame with an image that can be illuminated by a back light without causing damage to the image from heat or light.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an attractive image such as a photograph or picture that can be efficiently illuminated by a back light that can provide an attractive night light without causing damage to the image.
The present invention provides an attractive image in a frame illuminated by a back light that minimizes the presence of heat and potential damage to the image. The image can be illuminated for long periods without any damage. A receptacle is mounted on the back of a picture frame and has a light source behind an image or picture or photograph mounted in the frame. The illumination is provided in the form of a lighting known as a rope light which is a series of small lights mounted in a transparent tube. The rope light is mounted in a serpentine fashion in series in the receptacle and spaced from the rear of the image mounted in the frame.
The image is preferably produced on a heat-resistant material such as a 20 mil. cotton canvas having a semi-gloss finish. The image is printed on this material and can be illuminated from the rear to provide an attractive image and resists damage from heat or light. Further, the light rope provides substantial light without producing heat sufficient to damage the image. The image could also be produced on a reverse print film comprised of an 8 mil. polyester base with a quick dry defuser coating. Either of other materials is suitable for back lighting and providing an attractive image while at the same time resisting damage from the heat produced by the source of light.
The night light is in the form of a picture frame having a receptacle mounted on the back of the frame containing the source of light. This source of light can be a rope light as described above or, in the alternative, can be a series of light emitting diodes mounted on a board that fits into the receptacle behind the frame. Electrical power to the light source is provided by an electrical cord having a plug for connecting the light source to 120 volt AC power source. An in-line switch turns the light source on and off. In an alternate embodiment, the on/off switch can also include a dimmer for increasing or decreasing the amount of back light for the image in the frame.
The frame is designed so that the image, photograph or picture can be easily changed. The image can be processed on the material described above and can be a regular photograph, or any other image that is applied to the material. Together, the image and illumination provide a medium for displaying personal photographs or distinctive images to produce a very attractive display.
Preferable, the picture frame is made out of a durable synthetic material such as plastic. The plastic is preferred because it can be offered in a variety of colors including black, metallic bronze, or slate. Optionally, the frame can be manufactured in a plurality of sizes to accept images or photographs of 5xc3x977, 8xc3x9710, or larger if desired.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a illuminated image in a frame which can function as a night light.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an illuminated image in a frame that has the image produced on a heat-resistant material for durability.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an illuminated image in a frame having a light source which provides efficient illumination while minimizing the potential for heat damage to the image.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a night light with an illuminated image which can be a personal photograph or some other distinctive image that results in a very attractive display.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an illuminated image night light in which the image is easily changed.
The above and other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be more fully understood from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings, in which: